


Happy new year

by orphan_account



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Heavy Angst, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Prompt Fic, Sorry Not Sorry, also sorry if it has been done before
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 01:11:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5608111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire survived on the barricade, and he's sorta making a speech at new year's eve (maybe years later? who knows).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy new year

I've tried everything, Enj. I swear. 

I'm a different person now. 

I don't drink anymore. Now I wouldn't miss my place when I need to stand up for my friends.  
I always do what I promised to do. Now people can trust me. Honestly.

I've tried everything. 

And yet you still haven't come back. You never come back. 

Happy new year, Enj.  
I hope someday the world will change too. I hope that it's gonna be a better place, with all fights ending and all people loving.

I truly hope your death had a good reason, Enj.  
Because I really miss you down here.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my very first work here, yay. *.* I sent this fic to a blog I really admire on Tumblr (just-french-me-up <3) on anon, so you might have seen it. Just wanna make sure you don't think that I stole it ;) 
> 
> I don't know what happened here, sometimes I just feel really really angsty... Also, i suck at summaries and titles.:D
> 
> A comment or kudo (if you liked it of course) would really make my day <33


End file.
